Rescue Me
by EternalEccentric
Summary: Short story inspired by Tokio Hotel's "Rescue Me" AU. CHARACTER DEATH at end of story. Fair warning, reviews feed my muses :P


**AN: Ok...so no new episodes until Jan, 2010.  
This, Eric Kripke, is what happens when you deny a fangirl her show for two months with a cliffhanger episode :..(**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned them...well Sam would have to be invincible at this point, or some super, extra-concentrated ghost. I also do not own Tokio Hotel or their songs (ain't that creative).  
I've got about $1.49 in my wallet upstairs, Please don't sue.**

**WARNING: character death. Not a new thing for me but I'm acutally gonna give fair warning this once.**

**Inspired partly by _Tokio Hotel's " Rescue Me" _and by the other awesomely written, depressing specu-fics on this site. Listen to the song before/while you read.**

* * *

Bright light.

Dean shouting your name.

Burning Pain.

Falling.

--------

_You remember the last tine Dean smiled, actually smiled. It had to be about two weeks after you'd set Lucifer free. Staying at Bobby's, you had began to enter the kitchen just as Castiel had finished saying something unexpectedly raunchy that near sent Dean into convulsions he was laughing so hard. The air between them was so brotherly, Dean chuckles wearing eventually into sniggers, Castiel staring bemusedly at him. You turned around unable, unwilling, to take this temporary happiness from them, and sat among the wrecked out cars until darkness fell and your phone started vibrating._

_--------_

Trampled, blood-soaked, grass cushions your fall, squishing wetly.

Lucifer's now empty vessel falls three feet away, cold eyes gleaming in the flashing light.

_--------_

_You've been taking separate hunts lately._

_Once Dean was sure you weren't going to run off with any other demons the Angels started sending him away to protect, rebuild the seals you had helped break. Obviously the missions were too top-secret, too pivotal for the Angel's plans for you to be privy in. Doesn't make it hurt any less when Dean starts vanishing like dad did so many years ago._

_--------_

Weapon slips from nerveless fingers.

Pain that had flared so hot moments ago dims away, replaced by an odd numbing sensation .

The ground vibrates slightly as something drops heavily beside you.

A head, topped with spiky blond hair swims into view, green eyes shining brightly, glowing like emeralds in the waking of dawn.

--------

_The first hunt you go on is rather low leveled, haunting in Ann-Arbor Michigan. Piece of cake, salt-burn, go back to the motel and get some rest._

_If only it had been that easy._

_Damn hunt was a setup, turns out the entire fucking family was possessed, haunting a hoax to lure hunters over. And you fell for it, hook-line-and-sinker. So desperate in your quest to save someone's life after damning the entire world that you didn't stop to do the research. _

_The weirdest, worst ,part was that they didn't do anything to you. Stood there smirking proudly, like a happy family welcoming their wayward son home._

_You exorcized them all and drove until the center line blurred._

_Part of you, the part you despise and bury deep so Dean can't see, it longed to go back._

--------

Dean's crying.

You don't understand why, unable feel the blood that leaks slowly out of the wound in your chest. Unable to look down and see Ruby's knife, the demon killing knife that you've kept on you since the start. Unaware that it missed your heat by the barest inch, that by all rights you shouldn't still be alive.

You may have just defeated Lucifer but he got his own hit in before falling

Tears fall, hot and cold at the same time as they strike your face.

--------

_The first time Dean comes back it's around midnight,, November 2, 2010. You're curled up semi-comfortably in the motels small excuse for a tub, well on the way to ensuring one Hell of a hangover for the morning. Dean doesn't seem half surprised to find you there, merely settling himself on the floor beside you with a weary sigh and his own bottle. _

_The remainder of the night is passed in companionable silence. You passed out somewhere around seven, waking up unbelievably cramped, to an empty motel room and a small bottle of extra-strength aspirin resting on the bags _

--------

The echoing, inhuman, screams that had been ringing during the battle have ceased.

Almost all fighting has paused, combatants turning to regard the scene on the hill. Angel, Man, and Demon, all unaware that the battle for two souls was already over for one and ending for the other.

On the hill an Angel is dead.

On the hill a Brother is mourning.

On the hill a Brother is dying.

--------

_Dean and Castiel arrived a few hours before the fight had begun._

_Sam had just returned from a particularly difficult hunt himself, still in the process of washing the blood from his face and hands, beginning to bandage the rather nasty split he had gotten along his hairline when the slight breeze and gasps from the main room alerted them of their arrival. He'd grabbed the knife just in case (it wouldn't be the first time a Demon or Angel had tried to catch him this way) before exiting the bathroom to see Dean sitting breathlessly on the edge of the bed, Castiel standing tensely beside the door. Dean had glanced up, eyes practically glowing with fear and adrenaline._

"_It's starting"_

_That's all he said, all he had to say to get you moving. Thoughts of cleaning up were lost, replaced with the need to prepare for the battle. Dean had started organizing weapons, you adding a few extra sigils to a few of them while Castiel hovered, warning them for what was to come._

_---------_

Sam's eyes are dimming slowly, life draining with the blood leaking from the mortal wound Lucifer had inflicted upon him. At the same time a certain peace has settled in them. Calmness at what was coming.

Dean sits helplessly beside him, unable to do more than speak meaningless words of comfort and hold his hand, grip strengthening as Sam's weakens.

Neither expected to survive, but Dean is unaware that Sam knew for certain he was going to die. He'd seen it, almost two years before when Lucifer was rising, striking like a vision as unholy white light filled the room in the slaughterhouse covenant.

Dean, the Demons and all but one Angel are unaware that Sam has been taking slow steps since Lucifer rose to ensure that this is how it ends.

That same Angel stands unobtrusively to the side, unseen by all but Sam, who's eyes rest on them for the barest of seconds before flicking back up to Dean

--------

_A week after you fucked up the world he finds a small, almost unnoticeable, footnote in one of Bobby's tomes. After reading it six or seven more times you rip them page out, grabs your jacket and rushes out to the cold night._

_Three hours later your summoning the Angel equivalent to a Crossroads-Demon._

_Your soul may be worthless to the Demons at this point but no one said anything about Angels._

--------

The Demons begin to realize that they have lost this war. Angels and Hunters gain the upper hand as the fighting restarts. Yet a little island of calm seems to cover the brothers, cocooning them from further harm.

Dean notices none of this though, brain shutting it out as Sam fades away beside him. Breaths coming at a slower rate, lighter, weaker when they do arrive. Eyes fluttering for closed for longer intervals before he pries them back open.

Sam's eyes close one last time, one phrase rarely said in the Winchester world, whispered with his last breath.

"_Love ya' D'n"_

_--------_

One the hill a Brother cries.

On the hill a Hero dies.

* * *

**AN: I swear to God, Lucifer, The Winchesters, Chocolate Chip cookies, The Smurfs, Harry Potter and The Supernatural Crew that I have no clue where this came from. **

**My grandma, who was going to come down from Michigan for Christmas, had a seizure earlier today, apparently her damn doctors been over-medicating her. Last we heard she was in ICU so when I sat down to type...this came out of it I guess.**

**Please Click the review**


End file.
